Forgotten Breakup
by iloveswacandtangled
Summary: Sonny just broke up with Chad a few days ago after the Tween Choice Awards...then has a car accident on pizza night and hits her head. She forgets she's not with Chad anymore and that the Tween Choice Awards already happened... The idea was thought up by IAmSRAK :D


Sonny with a Chance of Forgetfulness

By: Iloveswacandtangled

& IAmSRAK

Chapter 1 Lost Memories SPOV

It was pizza night, So Random's traditional supper right after the show. Of course, I handled the coupons, the others being too air-headed to know what to do with them. But don't tell them I said that! I still love my Randoms to death.

But, right now, I don't really care if its pizza night or meatball Monday. You see, I just broke up with Chad two days ago, after the Tween Choice Awards, and I'm still moping. I still don't think I did the right thing…but, then again, he's a self-centered jerk that no one except his snobby co-stars would want to be around. And I'm not even sure if _they _could stand him for an unlimited amount of time.

Now, I'm sitting in front of my vanity mirror, getting ready to go out for our pizza.

Suddenly, my phone makes a ding-dong noise like a cow bell, meaning I got a text. It's Nico, Grady, Tawny, and Zora. They said that they are already waiting out in the parking lot. _Crap._ I scrambled up and out the door.

I ran to the parking lot, texting them back as I ran down the hall. It really isn't the _smartest _thing to text while you walk, especially run, so unfortunately, I bumped into Chad as I rounded a corner.

He stepped back, locking his eyes with mine. "Son-Monroe!" he exclaimed. I hurriedly stood up, glaring at him. It was always painful to see him and to think about what we once had.

"What are _you_ doing outside of Tawny's dressing room?" I asked, dusting myself off. "Mackenzie Falls is right across from it-duh! And I left my keys on the set," he answered matter-of-factly. I folded my arms.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked, tilting his head in a questioning manner. I _almost _thought it was cute. Almost!

"Its pizza night-duh!" I retorted. "And I'm late so-"

I realized I didn't have my phone. I looked around. "Where's my phone?" I asked, more to myself than to Chad. I wildly looked around, and then spotted it next to the wall right behind Chad's leg.

As I reached for it, he stepped over to block my way. "Excuse me, Chad," I said through gritted teeth, trying to control my temper. He didn't budge, which made me frustrated. I shoved him aside and snatched up my iphone.

I started to walk away, and then heard his say:"Fine, then leave!" I spin around. "Fine, I will!" I yell back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?" he asked, his eye twinkling.

"Oh, we're _so _good!" I retort out of pure anger.

I flipped around and ran to my car where all the other Randoms were standing around, looking like they'd waited for hours. I didn't fall for it… they always looked like that on pizza night, whether I'm late or not.

I opened the car door and sat behind the wheel. I heard Tawny call shot gun and climb in, followed by the boys and Zora.

I backed out and then we were off to Papa John's.

As we drove, I was surprised they didn't notice how quiet I was.

As time passed, I got tired of hearing Nico and Grady argue and Zora yelling at them to shut up, so I turn on the radio. Sterling Knight's How Do We Do This? started playing.

I'm used to being on my own

Keeping my heart shut down

If I don't go there

I won't get hurt

Oh, great, not a break-up song. I switched the channel and Demi Lovato's voice floated through.

Did you forget?

That I was even alive?

Did you forget?

Everything we ever had?

Did you forget?

Did you forget?

Ugh. I switched the channel again. Normally, I love Demi, but not today. Kelly Clarkson's voice came on

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Ironically, I look out my window and rain drops splash onto the glass.

Dreamin' of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray

...Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed

I could breakaway

Suddenly from behind me, I heard Tawny scream my name. I look ahead. A truck was cutting in front of us and I stepped on the break and prepared for the impact.

… And breakaway

SPOV

I very slowly woke up. I felt pain all over, but mostly in my head. I moan, shifting my legs. I slowly open my eyes, and I'm blinded by a bright light. My headache flared and I gasped. Oh, man, it hurt.

"Sonny!" I heard a voice say. I turned my throbbing head in the direction of the voice and squint. I could barely make out a face right in front of me. Chad! No, Tawny. Where was I?

"Tawny?" I asked groggily. It hurt too much to move any more, so I didn't. "Guys! She's awake!" I heard her say. Awake? They've been waiting for me to wake up? That's just creepy… Why did I hurt do much?

"Sonny! How do you feel?" I heard Marshall ask. "Like crap…What happened?" I whispered, my eyes finally focusing. I look around expectantly at Nico, Grady, Zora, Tawny, and Marshall. Wait, where was Chad?

"Where's Chad?" I ask out loud. I should be able to talk to my own boyfriend. "Chad couldn't come…the rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast is here, though," Marshall answered. I frown. Didn't Chad care?

"We were in a car accident, Sonny… you were the only one who got hurt. You hit your head hard on the steering wheel and blacked out," Nico explained.

I momentarily forgot about Chad. Well that explained why my head hurt so much…but I still don't remember it happening.

Then something hit me.

"I have to get better in time for the Tween Choice Awards! I have to be there!" I said. The Randoms and Marshall exchanged confused looks. Why were they so confused? I was speaking perfect English!

"It already happ-," Grady started to say, but Nico slapped his hand over his mouth and turned to Marshall.

"Marshall? Can we talk to you…out there?" he asked out of the corner of his mouth, cocking his head towards the hospital door.

Marshall nodded and Nico dragged him and the Randoms out. This was getting weird…

Right before Nico exited, he turned to me. "You don't mind us having a little talk out here, do you?" he asked. "Well I guess no-," I started to say. "Good! Now you just sit tight, and we'll be back soon." I sigh and ease back down onto my pillows.

*_Out with the Randoms…_*

"Marshall," Nico said when they'd all gathered outside of Sonny's hospital door. "Sonny doesn't remember that the Tween Choice Awards already happened, _and _she still thinks she's dating Chad."

Marshall thought for a moment. "Do you think we should tell her?" he asked, stroking his chin. Nico silently shook his head.

"I agree. It might be for the best if we don't; her memory _should _come back soon," the So Random director said thoughtfully.

"But what about Chad?" Zora asked. Tawny scoffed. "What _about _Chad?" Tawny mumbled, examining her freshly painted fingernails. "We can't just leave him clueless," Zora finished, ignoring Tawny's sarcasm.

Then, Nico, Grady, and Zora looked at each other with sinister grins. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Zora asked evilly. "It depends on what you're thinkin'," Nico said. Zora rolled her eyes. "You're a dip wad," she muttered. "We don't want to tell Chad because if she acts like they're still dating, it'll confuse him, or even better, _humiliate _him in front of his cast!" she giggled evilly, rubbing her hands together. She turned to Tawny. "You in, Tawny?" she asked. "Yeah, sure, whatever," the blonde mumbled nonchalantly.

Grady grinned, then frowned, thoughtful. "That wasn't what I was thinking at all! I was actually thinking about making myself a sammach!"


End file.
